Modern aircraft employ complex Flight Management Systems that handle and control large amounts of important data for the aircraft. Presently, in order to access internal data from the Flight Management System, an interface that is defined at compile time in the software is required. However, due to certification requirements and safety concerns, changing or altering this access interface necessitates additional testing and recertification. As a result of the additional testing and recertification requirements, the access interface can be difficult and costly to change. Often these interfaces will have undergone many changes throughout the course of a development program, but are too costly to change once the system is in service.